


The Not So Fun Adventures in Babysitting

by ALCzysz17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Crushing, Darcy sucks with babys, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Mostly Darcy's POV but jumps to Steve's alittle, Steve is a baby master, They are adorable with each other, Was meant to be a oneshot but now stretching to two chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Steve is babysitting Nathaniel for Clint when Darcy comes across them. She decides to join in, wanting to spend time with Steve. And so adventures in babysitting starts with flirting, touching, and adorableness!! (From both the baby and our adorkable couple).





	The Not So Fun Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot, but then it got longer and longer so I cut it off mid-way before I got done and too crazy to at least post the first half. Hopefully the second half will be out soon, I've been working on this on and off for a few weeks now so please enjoy!

 

 

“Okay, what did I just walk into?”

Steve looked up with a slight smile as Darcy stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest as she eyed him up. There in his arms happened to be…a baby.

“This is Clint’s youngest, Nathaniel. They needed someone to watch over him so…I volunteered,” Steve stated matter-of-factly. Darcy eyed the little baby who was probably a little over six months old. He had bright blue eyes mirroring Clint’s along with his nose and some dark hair resembling Clint’s wife from the pictures he’d shown her.

“Uh…why?” Darcy asked as she walked further into the communal living room, taking a seat across from Steve. He raised an eyebrow at her and countered, “Why not? I like babies.”

“Yeah, that’s great and all but babies are work and they cry…and get smelly…” Steve looked at her like she was just a bit crazy and maybe she was, hell who was she kidding; of course she was! “What?!”

“I just never thought you’d have a problem with babies is all,” Steve said after a moment of thought, he shifted Nathaniel onto his right knee to bounce him gently. Darcy frowned then crossed her arms.

“It’s not that I have a problem, I just…have no experience with babies. I’ve always been considered too immature to watch over little ones and usually I was considered among them anyway,” Darcy mumbled at the end with a shrug. She watched as Steve leaned down to kiss the top of the baby’s head lovingly, it sort of stole her breath away.

It really wasn’t like she hated babies she just didn’t know how to handle them. Much of her life as an only child consisted of having no interactions with children under the age of seven and then being considered a child half the time anyway. Darcy wasn’t sure she could handle that type of responsibility of taking care of a little needy human though that didn’t mean she didn’t find Clint’s offspring adorable cause he was and even more so for his current caretaker as she watched them interact.

“You don’t seem immature to me,” Steve offered in a sincere tone of voice, lifting his eyesight from staring down at the baby’s head to meet hers. Darcy slightly choked on the air in her lungs and looked away quickly as a blush formed on her cheeks. Steve liked doing that it seemed, being sincere and sweet and all around good. Darcy had always thought she was into bad boys till she met Captain America, Steve Rogers; she was proven wrong very, very quickly.

“You’ve met me right,” Darcy pointed to herself in disbelief. “I am the embodiment of immature here.”

“Somewhat childish sure, but you’re much more mature than you’re giving yourself credit for, Darcy.” Nathaniel seemed to second that opinion as he yelled loudly then stuck his little fist into his mouth to nibble on.

“Eh, I have my moments,” she offered with a shrug.

“Whatever you say,” Steve mumbled under his breath.

Darcy rolled her eyes jokingly before asking, “So how long do you have him for?”

“For most of the day I’m assuming,” Steve shrugged his shoulders and looked up to the ceiling in thought. “Clint didn’t really say how long, just that he had things to do and needed someone to watch over the little tyke. Nat would have, but she had other things to do.”

“Wow, so they pretty much left you unprepared,” Darcy stated with a frown. He looked back to her, frowning as well.

“I’m not ‘unprepared’, I know how to watch over kids.” Darcy gave him an ‘oh really?’ look and he sighed in annoyance. “When I was younger because of all of my health issues I ended up watching over some of the younger neighborhood kids including my best friend’s little sister. So yes, Darcy I know how to take care of a child, do you?” Steve couldn’t help but counter in his slight irritation, he didn’t like people assuming he was inept or incapable of doing something just because of who he is, or was for that matter.

Darcy blinked at the tone he gave her and looked him over in surprise. “Okay, sorry my bad. I wasn’t trying to insinuate that you didn’t know how to watch over a child, just that…I dunno,” Darcy shrugged helplessly. Steve watched her carefully then let his shoulders drop as he relaxed a little more.

“Well how about you help me then,” he waved a hand down to Nathaniel who started to squirm in his lap. Darcy gave Steve a look of disbelief then immediately started to shake her head. “Come on, it’ll be good for you.”

“No, I don’t know how to take care of a baby! I barely am able to take care of myself and Jane.” Darcy jumped up to her feet the same time Steve got to his and before she could protest anymore he was shoving the baby into her unwilling arms.

“There’s a first time for everything and today is that time for you,” Steve proclaimed amusedly, watching as she struggled to get a better hold of Nathaniel. The baby squirmed in her arms, clearly feeling how uneasy she felt holding him at all.

After a moment of watching her struggle Steve stepped closer, helping to shift Nathaniel around to rest on Darcy’s hip. His hand grabbed a hold of hers and placed it on the baby’s leg, weaving her arm around his body to better support him on her hip. Steve gave her hand a little squeeze of reassurance before stepping back with his hands on his hips.

“How do you feel?” Steve asked as he looked at the picture that was Darcy holding a baby. He couldn’t help but admit to himself that the image gave him little flutters in his stomach.

“Uncomfortable,” Darcy grumbled, shifting to lean more heavily on her left leg to jut out her hip in support of the child. This was the first time she’d ever held a baby so young before, it scared her how much she really had to support the baby from falling and feared that she might lose her grip at any moment.

“It’s a baby, Darcy. He’s not going to eat you,” Steve clamped his lips together to keep from chuckling at the glare she sent him. She did look very uncomfortable, but this would be good for her regardless and it allowed him to spend time with her, something he’d wanted to do but ironically didn’t have time for on a normal basis.

“I feel like I’m going to drop him,” she confided, glancing worriedly at the baby and then to Steve. He sighed with a shake of his head.

“Have a little more confidence in yourself. Babies can be pretty sensitive to emotions and-.”

“-So they can sense fear?” Darcy asked, talking over Steve who rolled his eyes.

“Not exactly, but he can tell you’re uncomfortable holding him,” he pointed out, waving a hand to the scrunched up face Nathaniel made as he squirmed a little in her arm. Darcy bit her lip and shifted the baby around, trying to find a way that appeased both of them.

“Well maybe if someone didn’t force a child on me I wouldn’t be so uncomfortable,” Darcy snarked back, lifting Nathaniel up her hip and placing her hand on his back for better support. The new position seemed to make the baby happy for the time being and so her shoulders relaxed.

“Life is all about being uncomfortable, especially when doing something new. Look now, he seems happier.” Darcy tilted her head to the left to look at the baby to see he did indeed look happier. His large eyes looked around him before connecting with hers and a gleeful smile came to his barely there teeth. She felt a release of tension in her chest and a soft smile come to her own lips as she looked at him.

“Okay, so maybe this isn’t totally bad,” Darcy amended, lifting her hand from holding his leg to rub the hair off his forehead gently. She glanced over to see Steve watching them with this peaceful, glowing look in his eyes, it caused her stomach to flip on itself especially so when his eyes turned to look deeply into her own. She could feel the heat of a blush coming to her cheeks and glanced away.

“You’re a natural,” Steve murmured, bringing his own hand to brush back Nathaniel's hair. Their fingers brushed together, his index finger purposely touching along her own index finger down to the tip.

“So uh,” Darcy started, gulping as more fluttering happened in her stomach. “What did you plan on doing with him?” Steve pulled back his hand and looked at the baby thoughtfully.

“Well it’s a nice day out, thought we’d have a picnic and play in the grass. You’re more than welcomed to join us,” Steve offered at the end, his eyes almost imploring her to join them. Darcy shrugged her shoulders trying to act nonchalant though really she wanted nothing more than to shout that she’d love too. “Yeah, sure. It’s not like I have anything else to do today,” Darcy agreed, looking up from her lashes to smile softly at Steve.

“Great then watch him while I make us sandwiches and snacks,” Steve said happily, turning away from her before she could protest to head to the kitchen and work on food.

Darcy gulped as she watched him retreat before glancing down at Nathaniel. He seemed pretty content for the time being though he was feeling mighty heavy in her arms. She lifted him up again, adjusting her hold before deciding that maybe sitting in the kitchen with Steve would be better than standing here alone. She crossed into the kitchen quickly, smiling at the sight of Steve making a few sandwiches at once; more than likely four of the five were for him she presumed.

“Did you ever want kids?” Darcy asked quietly, glancing between Steve’s face that suddenly tensed up and the baby’s face as he looked around at the new surroundings.

Steve bit the inside of his cheek, his lips tightly pressed together as he swiped mayo onto the bread. He lifted his eyes briefly to see an awaiting expression on Darcy’s face. He wasn’t sure how to answer that, honestly. At one point in his life…sure he had wondered about having children of his own though in hindsight it didn’t mean much considering his poor health meant that not only would it be hard for him to have children at that point in his life, but that surely they’d gain his bad health issues as well.

But now…

“I never wanted children,” Darcy spoke softly, bouncing Nathaniel on her hip as she looked anywhere but at him.

“Why?” Steve inquired gently, seeing how uncomfortable she looked talking about it. She shrugged lightly at first then turned to connect gazes with him.

“I’m an only child and growing up wasn’t all that great with my parents…they were much older than most of my friend’s parents were when they had me. You know, the working type; all about the career track rather than family,” Darcy sighed deeply, shifting Nathaniel to her other hip as she chewed over her next words. Steve waited patiently, continuing to make their lunch in silence. “They were never really around…or there for me…so I thought if that’s how parents are, especially mine than there was no way in hell I would willingly bring a child into this world. I mean what happens if I end up exactly like my own mother? Neglectful, conceited and the emotional range of a rock, I’m afraid that I’ll be just like her.”

Steve couldn’t help but snort then shook his head as he caught her gaze and rolled his eyes at her dramatics. “Darcy, I may not know you as well as Jane or Thor, but I think I can speak freely about you enough to say that you are far from neglectful; Jane would have been a corpse by now, or conceited, and out of all of us here aside from maybe Stark, you have the most emotions going on.”

Darcy frowned with a scrunch in her nose. “That last one sounds kind of insulting,” she commented and Steve couldn’t help but laugh lightly then shrug.

“I never said I was good with words.”

“That’s an understatement,” Darcy quipped before succumbing to the baby’s heaviness and finally sitting at the counter with him. She felt sort of precarious sitting on the stool, but once she switched Nathaniel around to face her, sitting fully on her knees helped.

“I’ve always wanted children,” Steve finally said, turning the topic back to him. Darcy rested a hand on the baby’s back in support, gazing down at his fuzzy head. “But with my health issues…it just wasn’t something real in my future. It wasn’t feasible, so I always thought I’d just be Uncle Steve to Bucky’s kids instead,” Steve shrugged at the end.

Darcy contemplated his words for a moment then blurted out, “And now?”

Steve jolted at her question, his eyes never leaving his work of putting the done sandwiches together. He shrugged again. “I haven’t thought about it, I mean now I could have children and they’d not get my health issues, but back when I took the serum and even now I haven’t had the time, much less the real effort to seriously think about it.”

Darcy nodded, cuddling little Nathaniel as he talked nonsense to her. Seemed he might be quite the talker when he got older, almost a carbon copy of Clint actually. She choked on a laugh at the thought. She didn’t know why she asked Steve that particular question, just seemed like something to ask since they were babysitting together. Half of her wasn’t surprised that he thought of kids but knew he couldn’t have them back then, but half of her thought Steve would never want children. There didn’t seem to be a stop button on him being Captain America anytime soon, and with his recent relationship with Sharon Carter failing as it did…he really didn’t have any prospects for child-making.

Except maybe me, Darcy thought in the very back of her mind where she quickly dismissed the thought. She was on dating hiatus after a date turned into a kidnapping for Jane’s work and again, Steve just recently in the last two months been single so…

“And now?” Darcy blinked slowly then looked up to see Steve looking at her expectantly, arching a brow in question as he waited. It took her a moment to figure out what he meant before realizing he was turning her second question around on her. She gave a guileless smile and shrug.

“The…the fear of being my mother will always haunt me, but I think if it’s with the right person in a few years then maybe…maybe I will,” Darcy mumbled the end, peering over the baby’s head to bore her stare into Steve’s bright eyes. Both of them blushed as they stared at each other curiously. Steve coughed, turning away first to pack the sandwiches into some paper towels.

“We should get going if we want to be out there before one, it’ll be too hot for the baby then,” Steve advised, tossing in two different bags of chips then some baby food left behind from Clint into what Darcy realized was Nathaniel’s baby bag.

“That’s our picnic basket?” she asked laughingly as he arranged everything into the bag. He shrugged in answer, tossing a light smile over his shoulder at her, asking, “Anything wrong with my make-shift picnic basket?”

“No, no, guess we won’t have to worry about Yogi Bear coming for it,” Darcy joked though it seemed lost on Steve since he glanced back at her in confusion. She thought about when the cartoon was made, “sorry, after your time,” she waved at him, intending for him to forget it.

It didn’t escape her notice that as they got prepared to head out he pulled a notepad from his pocket and wrote in it. He didn’t comment on it so she kept her mouth shut before forcing the baby back on him with the excuse/reason being that her arms were tired from holding them and she didn’t have big biceps like he did. If Steve went slightly red at her lightly squeezing said bicep well, she was only human.

She also blushed while doing it too…

Steve set them up underneath one of the numerous trees littering the compound grounds. The grass tickled her legs as she sat beneath the canopy provided by the trees. She felt a flush come over her as she watched Steve place Nathaniel on the grass beside her then proceeded to pull out a baby hat. He gently placed it over the baby’s head, tickling a fat cheek to gain a giggle from the tyke afterwards. The way he so naturally interacted with the baby really did something for her and that confused her majorly. Darcy just wasn’t that great with children this young, avoided them like the plague more times than not and though she had the patience of a saint at times with young children she would almost loose it when they started crying, or screaming. So it was very strange for her to feel these little flutters in her stomach while watching her crush play and take care of a baby. It was kind of primal feeling with a small part of her screaming she wanted that, more specifically she wanted that with him.

Darcy gulped drily then smiled as best she could when Steve handed her a water bottle and wrapped sandwich. Nathanial seemed happy to occupy himself with some toys that were packed away in his baby bag.

“So I haven’t gotten to speak with you a lot these last few weeks, how has the move to the compound been for you?” Steve asked before taking a giant bite out of one of his sandwiches. Darcy took a much smaller bite from hers then shrugged.

“It’s been…different, nice different really. I mean not that I didn’t like London or the new places we visited when we moved around a lot but it’s just really nice to finally be in one place for good,” she sighed softly, letting her shoulders drop. “The stability is so reassuring too,” she quickly added before another bite of food. Steve nodded, having already finished his first sandwich and moved on to another.

“I can imagine the constant moving around wasn’t very fun.”

“God, no! Jane’s messy, more so than I am. Not to mention sometimes we had to sleep in cruddy motels, actually this one time,” Darcy started laughing, covering her mouth as she reminisced, “one time we shared a bed in this one motel on the outskirts of Paris for some phenomenon with the stars or whatnot. Anyway the motel was sketchy as fuck,” Darcy abruptly stopped to drop her eyes to Nathaniel who didn’t seem to take notice of her profanity.

“I think he’s too young to be that impressionable,” Steve stated.

“Oh good. So the place is real sketchy so we decide to do a single queen, well the sleep was horrible! The mattress was lumpy and we slept on the comforter because there was a super suspicious stain on the bed, ugh,” Darcy grimaced when she remembered that night. “When we got up in the morning all was fine ‘til I showered…”

Steve arched a brow, gulping around a bite, “what happened when you showered?”

“One word…lice.” Steve’s face pinched in disgust as Darcy shook her head, scratching her fingers on her scalp as she remembered it. “How’d you know?”

“My hair is dark and I noticed this white stuff speckled on the strands, and I got a bad case of head lice when I was a kid. Steve, it was so bad I thought Jane and I were gonna have to shave our heads.” At that Steve started laughing, hand landing on his chest as his head threw back in laughter. Nathaniel looked between them before giggling too, Darcy laughed into her hand as she smiled down at the baby. Little guy had no idea why they were laughing but found it funny himself, it was adorable.

“Man, can you imagine me without hair?! I dunno who was more upset, me or Jane. She was worried Thor wouldn’t want to be with her anymore if she shaved her head. Needless to say, we did not have to shave our heads but we did get our money back for our trouble,” Darcy concluded as both Steve and Nathaniel settled down from their laughter.

“I’m sure you could make being bald look good,” Steve commented sincerely, once more drawing a waterfall of flutters into her stomach. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and shrugged, “Good thing we never had to find out.”

“You know, back in the day Bucky and I got head lice real bad. My ma’ had to shave our heads since we didn’t have the money,” Steve laughed at the end, his eyes slightly glazed over as he remembered a time that for him was only twenty or so years ago, but for history was well over seventy years ago. Darcy fiddled with a piece of grass as she thought about how Steve must have looked back then with his head shaved. Probably very cute, Darcy thought.

“Do you have any pictures of you when you were younger?” she asked abruptly, bringing Steve out of his thoughts. He was startled by her question, brows furrowing downward as he looked away in thought. Darcy immediately felt bad by his reaction, he wasn’t expecting it and now that she thought about it he probably didn’t have any photos from back in that time. How insensitive that must come off?

“I have a few actually,” Steve started, picking at one of his sandwiches while his eyes stayed down-casted, “but none from back when I was real young, those I’m afraid are long gone now.”

“I’m so sorry, Steve,” Darcy apologized.

Steve glanced up at her then shrugged nonchalantly. It didn’t bug him as much as it use too, honestly. If anything he’d sell his soul to find a picture of his mother at the very least, he even tried with Shield’s help but nothing ever came up from their searching. He supposed those pictures were chucked away after his ‘passing’ during the war, there was very few of his things left over since then. Most auctioned off because they had belonged to the one and only Captain America. Shield did get a good amount of stuff that had been his back in the nineteen-forties, but aside from pictures taken during his brief time in the military training camp for ‘Project Rebirth’ there was nothing else left.

“Have you tried looking?” Darcy asked next, glancing at Nathaniel who seemed content to play with his toys while they talked. He jibber-jabbered but otherwise ignored them both.

“Yes, Shield helped recover many of my personal belongings but photos weren’t one of them,” Steve muttered at the end then shrugged as his eyes lifted to connect with hers, “we didn’t have many pictures to begin with, the best I have now is my memory and some drawings I’ve done.”

Darcy tried to give him an encouraging smile and though he smiled back it was more somber than carefree and happy like before.

Nathaniel suddenly started grumbling at them, tossing a toy to the ground in abrupt anger while he leaned forward to crawl. “Looks like someone might be hangry,” Darcy declared, grabbing the baby to settle him back on his butt while Steve pulled out a small jar of baby food. He quickly cracked the lid open, producing a baby spoon from there and scooping up the baby food to feed the baby. “Not gonna lie, that looks gross,” Darcy commented after watching a minute of Steve feeding Nathaniel.

Again her heart sped up and a warmth settled in her stomach as she watched the interaction. Steve chuckled at her comment, wiping up some of the baby food that dribbled out of the little one’s mouth to push it back into his mouth. “Which part? The baby food or the way Nathaniel eats?”

“Both? Yeah, both,” Darcy nodded though she smiled at Steve. He felt a blush redden his cheeks at the smile; quickly he drew his eyes back to the baby and feeding him.

“Would you like to try feeding him?” Steve inquired after a few mouth full’s, Darcy frowned at the thought but once more her decision was made for her. A jar was forced into one hand while the spoon was set gently in the other; she tried not to shiver at the lingering light touch of Steve’s fingers on her palm as she closed her hand around the spoon.

“I didn’t say yes,” Darcy stated only slightly annoyed as she swirled the spoon around in the yellow looking baby food, she could smell chicken in the paste like substance. Her nose wrinkled at the smell.

“I didn’t wait for an answer,” Steve bluntly stated back, smirk etching its way on his lovely, pink lips. She really needed to not stare so obviously.

Sighing she turned to Nathaniel who was eyeing her, or more specifically the baby food. He was a rather patient baby when he wanted to be, she mused as she scooped up some of the yellow paste and gently shoved it into his mouth. As par for the course he dribbled some out and Darcy copied what Steve did, swiping around his mouth with the spoon and putting it back into his mouth. A soft smile stretched across her lips as she watched him Nathaniel enjoy his food, smiling up at her as he opened his mouth for more.

Watching Darcy feed the baby did something to Steve. His throat felt dry and he felt tingly all over. His face also was warming up much to his chagrin, he brought up a hand to wipe at his cheeks in hopes that the color would quell some before she looked at him. For a brief moment, if he didn’t think about it, it felt like this could be his life. Him, Darcy, and a baby…he’d never really thought about it too much, Steve didn’t exactly have time to put any thoughts towards anything but surviving and working.

He had a ridiculous crush on Darcy; the day they met wasn’t anything special. She was just another employee at the New Avengers compound, nothing more and nothing less. It was when she approached him about some matter that he couldn’t even being to remember that things changed, it was then that he noticed her for more than an employee. Darcy had smiled like normal, but then she called him by his name, not Cap, Captain America, or even Captain Rogers. She said ‘Steve’ to get his attention then proceeded to treat him like any other person there. She didn’t give him special treatment, she didn’t look star-struck (at least not since that first day) and most of all, she didn’t treat him like he was an idiot. Steve couldn’t even keep count of how many people approached him with the thoughts that he didn’t understand the technology around him.

Nothing pissed Steve off more than being treated like a moron. Darcy didn’t though. She talked to him normally, didn’t ask if he knew what she was talking about, just talked. Then she continued to do that about normal things, things that friends would talk about like he did with Sam, Natasha, and Clint. Somehow Darcy Lewis wormed her way into his heart without him realizing it ‘til it was too late. She was one of the reasons things went downhill with Sharon. Not that Darcy did anything; it was just his feelings lie elsewhere than the hardcore blonde. Sharon saw it though, for what it was.

When they called off their relationship it ended nicely, no mean words or tears were had. Steve felt guilty, he really did like Sharon but too many times he found himself comparing her to Peggy in the beginning and then it was to Darcy. Darcy would have laughed at that joke he told, but Sharon only rolled her eyes and smiled. He realized it wasn’t fair to her, not from the beginning and definitely not near the end. Sharon said her piece, she was saddened by the events and wished things were different. She knew there was someone else occupying his mind and it wasn’t her Aunt, she also knew that her distance with the FBI didn’t make the relationship any better. They hugged then went their separate ways.

“Will he eat the whole jar?” Darcy’s question jolted Steve from his musings, blinking he looked to her to see she was shaking the jar that was getting close to empty.

“Oh, uh maybe, but we probably shouldn’t though. Don’t want to make him too full,” Steve reached over to take the jar and spoon from Darcy, once more allowing his fingers to linger and slide down from hers. He both loved doing that and hated doing it. He felt it was cowardly to touch her like that without being straight forward about his feelings towards her. His jaw ticked at the thought.

“How full are you, Nathaniel?” Darcy asked the baby, leaning close to wipe down the leftover food from his lips, cheeks and chin. He gave her an answer to her question too, a rather nasty one.

Darcy flung herself back when he projectile vomited in her face, she could feel it dripping down her nose and chin. Opening her eyes she couldn’t even see through the lens of her glasses because of the yellow paste of vomited baby food covering it. Before she could do anything else she felt a large hand grasping her shoulder and turning her towards where Steve was seated.

“Here, I got it,” Steve said gently, lifting off her glasses from her face. She could make out a blurry version of him kneeling in front of her with a burp rag in his hand.

The hand on her shoulder moved up to lightly hold the side of her neck to help direct her to him. As he wiped away the food she could feel his fingers on her neck lightly brushing her skin, drawing little circles there. Steve finished wiping the food from her full lips then thoughtlessly swiped his thumb across her bottom lip. Darcy gasped at the touch, her eyes widening from the sensation. Steve’s face became red in the cheeks, nose and tops of his ears then he was pulling away from her. She could vaguely make out that he was cleaning her glasses before handing them over.

“They smell,” she whined as she placed them back over her face. Steve gave her an apologetic smile, still looking quite red though.

“Sorry, Darce. I should have paid better attention to how much you were feeding him,” Steve said guiltily, rubbing the back of his head. She shrugged, glancing down at her clothes to find that it was only her face that got vomited on.

“Well lesson learned, don’t over feed the baby.”

“Let me just burp him and we’ll head back in…”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed and please let me know whatcha think! There is just something about men holding babies and taking care of them that makes my ovaries scream and explode. Hahahaha!!


End file.
